Frozen Hearts
This fanfic is dedicated to Rihanna609. Transcript "You Changed a Lot..." (Episode starts with RC walking to R609, only to met her new, crazy side.) RC: Supp? Do you like my Burned transcript? New!R609: NO! I HATE YOU! YOU'VE STOLEN BURNED AND TURNED IT INTO A WEIRD, GROSS, UGLY, EVIL AND STUPID STORY! YOU MUST DIE! YOU MONSTER! I HATE EVERYONE! I LOVE FROZEN! Frozen is a miracle! A masterpiece! Perfect! And I want Burned to be same! YOU'VE RUINED MY DREAMS, YOU IDIOT! YOU SHOULD BE KILLED!!!! RC: Whoah, whoah. Calm down! I just wanted to help you! New!R609: BY RUINING ME! I WILL KILL YOU! MABEL MUST BE ELSA CAUSE SHE'S SO GRACEFUL! "LET IT BURN" IS MY ART! RC: PLEASE STOP! Look, I love you so much, and I like when you're acting normal, not like a Frozen-obsseded fan! You changed a lot! And besides, your Burned is just another way to write Frozen! You don't understand?!? You're not yourself! GF123: Rihanna, we know you're mad on RC, but please accept her transcript! New!R609: NO! RC's only a stupid idiot, dreams-ruiner, and very selfish! Why isn't she like the beautiful, perfect Elsa, or like the strong, nice Anna? Because she is EVIL! Agent: Wait a second! We can do two versions! New!R609: NO! RC's version is poo! It must be erased from the existence! RSM: Stop! Mabel's RC's character, NOT YOURS! New!R609: NO! Mabel's MINE! AND SHE MUST BE PERFECT LIKE ELSA!!!! RC: (watering) Why are so mean with me and other users? We just want to bring you back... I think I don't recognize you anymore... I think you turned from a nice and sweet as a cherry pie girl into a spoiled brat with a strong obssesion for torturing people and Frozen! New!R609: Shup up you little- (notices that she must go to the studio) Wait all of you here... If someone goes away, y'all be sorry! (evil grin, goes away) Old!R609: (echo, voice only) RC... Please... Help... Meee... RC: Wait here guys! I... recognized this voice. It's... Her. (waters up a bit) I... I must go to see if she is indeed... her... GF123: But RC, if you go, we all be dead! RC: I know, but the filming is one hour a day. So she'll be there in a hour! I'll be here too! But... I must save her... (runs off-screen) Other users: (touched) Bye... At the studio (Scene changes to the studio, where New!R609 is sitting on the director's chair. The real-live cast is playing the scene when Martha is hit. Real-live Martha, Daniella and real-live Mabel Bridgit slip off.) Bridgit and Daniella: Ouch Bridgit: MARTHA! (She strikes some "magic". Daniella avoids it.) New!R609: CUT! No, no, no, no. NO! Martha must be hit, like Anna is. Mabel: (off-screen) Ahem! (Scene changes to show the Cymbio, looking dissapointed) Why did you replaced us with... These guys? (points to the real-live cast) What's the problem with us! We're not enough tall? New!R609: Don't tell me what I should do! If you were in her (points to Bridgit) place when you were about to be shoot, we would break the child crime record and so on! Cobby: (facepalms) Of course, it's a kids' show. And the sensors won't let the main characters to pass away so easy! So the producers will do it as appropriate as possible. New!R609: Sorry, but they can't do it right now! (Scene changes to the TAWOG staff tied up with a string and their mouths covered. Scene changes back to the studio.) Bridgit: Can't we take a break? My hands are burned! I must go to the hospital! New!R609: NO! You won't escape me! Eleanor: (looking on transcript) And why I'm so serious and bossy all the time? Besides, you wanna kill me in a Titanic-like ship wreck! And I surely won't die! I'm important for the series! Charlotte: Why did you made me evil? New!R609: SHUT UP OTHERWISE YOU ALL BE FIRED! Olivia: (whispering to Martha's ear) I don't like Frozen so much. It's so sad. Martha: (whispering) Well, she's craze 'nuff to blow up da studio. (Scene changed to New!R609 hugging a photo with Elsa and Anna) New!R609: (to the photo) You are the only think I love... (to the cast) What are you looking at, maggots! GO TO WORK! Back Again (Meanwhile, RC is seen running in a dark room, but stops when she notices a cave. A shady girl, very likely Old!R609 appears) Old!R609: It's... It's you... (touches RC's skin) You came to save me, I guess... RC: First, I'nna ask you if you like my Burnef transcript. Old!R609: Well,... (sniffs) Your transcript is awesome. Frozen is nothing towards your version. You are awesome and I always loved you. I think you're the best. RC: 'Missed you lotz, friend. But what happened? Since when is acting like that? Old!R609: (sighs) Since I watched Frozen for the first time. I was very impressed by the movie at first, and I started gaining more interes in it. I tried to ignore it... But it happened. RC: What? Old!R609: The splitting. Since we split apart she trapped me in this cage, and all this time pretended to be me! However there were times when I managed to escape and to talk to you... But she caught me in all of them! So, you help me go away? RC: Sure! You're my friend and I'll help you anytime. (notices a lock) Oh, this is hard. But don't worry! (takes a bobby pin and uses it as a key) Old!R609: Faster! She's coming! RC: Ugh! (bobby pin breaks) Not now! New!R609: Well, well, well. It seems that Roxanne the traitor found out about my secret. PREPARE TO DIE! (hits her with a pan) The Fight (Scene changes to RC waking up in a Roman arena. New!R609 is evilly smilling in front of her.) New!R609: Let me tell you something. I always hated you! Burned was a trap in which you fell on. This was my plan to show my real feelings to all of you! RC: You doppleganger! The real Rihanna -- and here I don't say the singer -- is awesome and loves everyone! She likes Frozen, like you, but she thinks there is better stuff, such as Big Hero 6. New!R609: How dare you!?!? Nothing is better than Frozen!!!! Mabel: Look at what've you done! You replace us with real-live cast who is older than us! Martha: Yeah! I'm portrayed by a 26 years old married woman! And she's neither Albino! Mabel: I don't want to be Elsa. I wanna be myself! (changes her old dress to her real one) I wanna wear original clothes! Doesn't matter if it look like clowns, it only matters to be beautiful and suitable! And I can sing "Let It Burn" in my own way! The way how I feel! It can be classical, remix, dubstep, hip-hop, even rock! Nevermind how! It matters only the way you feel! Inferna: I don't have to complain. I'm perfect in this transcript (sees her 3D version) Whaaaah! I look horrible! Old!R609: (while coming inside the arena) Besides, you pretended to be me and acted like a spoiled brat all the time! (Everyone except RC gaps) What? It's true! New!R609: And what do you want from me, stinky maggots? (sarcasm) Oh, you wanna do the rules in RC's way! Go ahead! (takes a remote control with a big red button from nowhere and presses the button) (Suddenly, a laser ray almost hit RC) New!R609: Dang it! I gonna see what's on with the ray! (looks on the remote control, only to be hit by one by Mabel's fireballs) Mabel: And that's what you deserve for making me unoriginal! Old!R609: Martha, gimmie the ax. Martha: No problemo! (gives her the ax) Old!R609: (goes to New!R609) You are a part of me which I can't wait to be erased! (lifts up the ax and is about to hit her) New!R609: STOP! Why did you allied with these guys? They all want to ruin you! Why don't you ally with me? Come on, in the eleventh clock. We can both go in Arendelle and live happily forever with our friends. Old!R609: Sorry, but I have to refuse it. See ya never! (hits her with the ax and New!R609 fades away) R609: I am... I'm back! Everybody: We're so glad! (hug her) RC: I'm so proud of you. You tamed your crazy side away! Promise you won't become crazy again. R609: I do. Everyone: HOORAY! (Episode ends)